I. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fishing tackle. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a spring loaded trap that impales a fish after a conventional hook is set. Relevant, known prior art can be found in U.S. Class 43, subclasses 34, 35, 37 and 89.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, most fishing lures or tackle have a passive hook system that must be attacked by the fish before the angler can set his hook and land his prey. Where live bait is used, a single hook is often employed in conjunction with a leader, swivel and the like. Where artificial baits are employed, several treble hooks may be associated with the lure, but all are "passive" in that they do not in and of themselves attack the fish. A major problem associated with single hook lures is the loss of fish as a result of the straightening of the hook or simply the failure of the hook to set properly. Any time an angler loses a fish that he thought he had hooked, it is extremely frustrating. Several prior art devices have attempted to overcome this problem by utilizing "active" hooks or hooking mechanisms that vigorously attack the fish only after the fish makes a first strike.
Known active hooking systems normally involve a spring trap having a second hook that impales the fish after it strikes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,090, 2,897,628, 839,611, 2,162,241 and 4,669,215 are all examples of fish hooking devices involving secondary spring-activated hooks. These devices employ one or more hooks to impale a fish after a primary, bait carrying hook is first taken by the tempted fish. However, the majority of these devices do not provide a housing for the trap components. Thus, a common problem associated with the use of these prior art devices is the entanglement of the exposed spring. Generally, the spring becomes entangled with material on the bottom of the lake or pond. The spring may also become entangled with other obstructions that prevents its proper operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,241 provides a cylindrical casing for housing the spring. However, with the cocking mechanism thereshown it can be difficult for the user to manipulate the device. The spring must be compressed by hand and the secondary hooks set while the user holds the spring closed manually.
The known prior art fails to provide a fish hooking device that houses the activating spring in a protective casing while providing a simple method of setting the hook. Another problem with the prior art is that "active" fish hooking devices are difficult to cock or "arm." Another problem with the prior art is that "active" fish hooking devices are difficult to disarm. Yet another problem in the prior art is that known active hooking mechanisms are difficult to disguise as bait. Thus, it is desirous to provide a secondary fish hooking device that protects the activating spring while providing a safe and effective hooking arrangement and a desirable outer appearance.